A Beautiful Rose
by louiseemiko
Summary: She was everything to him. Everything was going so well, but his obsession with violence and work consumed him and he had to pay a price for it, even if it was her.


**Authors Note**

**Hello! So this is my first story on Fan Fiction so please go easy on me (if anyone is actually going to read this) I've been reading on this site for a few years but not thought to publish anything myself until now sooooo here it is!**

**This is a Rob/Star story that is a tragedy, so if you're looking for a happy ending this probably isn't for you! Please rate and review as it would be absolutely lovely to receive some feedback!**

**Okay on with the story, enjoy! **

**Emiko**

**X**

**A Beautiful Rose**

Rain poured down over the cemetery effortlessly. The perfect sombre weather for the perfect sombre mood.

A tall built figure stood tall over a grey damp grave; looking closer the figure would be revealed a muscular man with dark ebony hair, which stuck like seaweed to his head. His expression emotionless yet the cold distraught feeling of a cold heart could be felt from a mile away.

The strange figure seemed to be holding something gently in his hand. One single white rose. The delicate rose looked oddly perfect in his strong hand; those hands reflected a long life, a hard life. The skin dry in places and torn at the fingernails, these were workers hands. This man had worked hard for something in his life, something he loved.

Tears ran down the anonymous face, almost rushing one another; racing down the bottom of the handsome chiselled face. He kneeled down in front of the grave slowly, his piercing cerulean blue eyes stared distraughtly at the grave in front of him as his mind raced.

**_Flashback _**

"Richard I have something to tell you" a beautiful petite woman spoke with an inviting smile. Her smile was infectious, everything about her was. Her long tanned limbs, her silky auburn hair that fell down to the small of her back. Her big green eyes that demanded attention from anyone and everyone who looked upon them. Everything.

"What is it?" The man named as Richard answered. He was handsome instantly at first glance, his black hair which fell just short of his shoulders tucked behind his ear. His masculine jawline enhanced by the removal of the ebony contrast of his hair, showing off his perfected face. His handsome jawline became tight and structured as he turned to look upon the pretty woman. He was unshaven, but not to the point of Darwinism. He was not angry, but his expression showed otherwise. He looked tired, exhausted even. His blue eyes dim and dark grey shadows underneath his eyes. But this tired ruggedness only added to his handsome manly appearance.

She opened her mouth slowly and began softly in her angelic voice "ok I have only just recently found out and I don't know how you're going to take it but..."

"Kori hurry up I gotta go to work in a minute" He interrupted, his back now once again turned to her as he buried himself in the open moleskin notebook in front of him on the table.

"Rich...I'm pregnant."

**_End flashback_**

The man studied the rose for a few moments before carefully settling it down on top of the grave.

**Flashback**

"What?!" He exclaimed. His shock getting the better of him, as his whole body turned face her, ignoring the existence of the once so important notebook.

The woman fidgeted with her long feminine fingers nervously, looking down at them as she bit her bottom lip tightly; though not hard enough to draw blood.

"T-That's Wonderful!" He beamed with a very transmittable smile, running over to the woman and gathering her small frame in his brawny strong arms and captured her in a caught off-guard love filled kiss.

She giggled excitedly "I did not know what you would say; I have been dreading this moment since the day I found out!" The woman exclaimed, relief sliding of her as her fingers left one another and fell carelessly down to her sides under his protection.

"Oh my god I'm going be a dad!" He yelled running around the room. The woman smiled playfully at her lover as he moved around the room in excitement.

The man fell from his kneeling position to his knees, the soft thump of his trousers hitting the muddy grass underneath him. His mind was completely empty, deserted. As if no trace of memory had ever lived there. He knew that it had but it had disappeared when she did.

**Flashback**

Five month had quickly passed and Kori was defiantly showing her pregnant state. Her bump now noticeable under a grey cable knit jumper.

She stared up at the clock in the kitchen; the hands of the clock seemed to take eternity to pass as it disappointedly read 10:15pm.

She knew Richard should be home from work by now, but she tried as hard as she could to pass any bad thoughts. Worrying was bad for her and for her unborn child. She was very cautious of everything she did now as an expected mother, she even had Richard promise to never light candles from the house as the thought of smoke reaching her lungs and her baby terrified her.

She sighed gently and walked towards the lounge and the big cream couch in which would comfort her in her time of worry and discomfort. Before long an hour had gone bye, Kori decided to go to bed and see Richard in the morning.

She switched the lights off downstairs and took one last look at the single white rose that stood elegantly on the kitchen worktop in a delicate glass vase that Richard had bought her for their 7 year anniversary and smiled before making her way upstairs.

**End Flashback**

The man could feel his memories burning back into his mind, itching to be there for some time now, he had always pushed them back; not wanting to remember what he had and could never get back. But every time he came to the grave he always let one or two memories slip and hated himself for being so weak and vulnerable.

**Flashback**

Kori had been asleep for a while now, sleeping dreamlessly. Suddenly a loud noise and the smashing sound of a window breaking were heard downstairs and woke her from her sleep. She sat up instantly and cautiously lifted up out of bed and walked downstairs to see what the noise was, secretly praying it was only Richard knocking something over as usual.

"Richard?" She asked into the darkness. Her hand sliding against the cold wall, quickly searching for the light switch. Finding it with her finger she quickly switched it up on only to see a tall masked man stood in front of the kitchen window with what seemed to her as a weapon in his hands.

Kori's eyes widened in fear as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up instantly, she quickly ran towards the direction of the phone on the kitchen worktop, however she was not quick enough and the man got there before her.

**End flashback**

The man clenched his fists tightly, his teeth gritted against each other and tears of anger were let loose. He should have been there when she needed him, he promised he would protect her and he broke that promise.

**Flashback**

The masked man grabbed the phone before Kori's hand could reach it and threw it to the other side of the room hitting the wall, the impact crushing the phone into pieces. Kori screamed and tried to escape, running towards the direction of the door but the man had grabbed her by her small delicate wrists before she could take a step.

"What do you want with me?!" She screamed at him, tears now welling up in her large orbs for eyes.

"Where's Richard?" He barked roughly, his grip tightening on her.

"I don't know, what do want of him!" She replied tugging hard against his fingers to try and escape the man's tight grasp.

"He has something of mine and I told him that if he did now give it back he would pay" the man said, his voice was cold and solid, not once taking his black dilated eyes from Kori's face.

The man inspected her slowly, looking down to see Kori's pregnant condition. His eyes widened slightly and a sly evil smile overcame his small lips.

"Interesting, this is an even better advantage" He smirked.

Kori had now let her tears fall freely. Her face soaked in fear and frustration.

"P-please don't hurt me" she spoke slowly, her voice cracking with every letter she spoke.

The man shoved her strongly into the glass table in the kitchen; Kori was unable to get her balance in time and tumbled straight into it causing an oasis of glass to shatter everywhere as the table collapsed with her to the wooden floor, breaking upon impact.

She was covered in blood from where the glass had cut into her flesh from the collision.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled loudly, trying to stand up and gather herself, the glass underneath her crunching loudly with every movement.

The man laughed maliciously and picked her up by her neck and threw her to the other side of the kitchen, into the worktops.

Making his way over to her; pressing himself against her, he closed the small space between her and the counter, his face now inches from her own "Now Richard will know that I most certainly keep my promises, and won't think twice about crossing me again" he sneered through gritted teeth once more, his spit splashing her cheek, he pulled out a knife.

An ear-piercing scream was heard and a diminutive body fell onto a cold hard floor separated from life.

**End flashback**

He would never forgive himself. Never. All his memories had returned to him, from the moment he met her till the moment he saw her lifeless body.

**Flashback**

Moments later Richard came home from work, an uneasy presence consuming him. He furthered his way into the house slowly. Seeing the broken glass covering the floor in the corner of his eye, panic started to rise throughout his body.

"Kori!" He yelled running through the house, dropping his bag down rapidly.

He stopped abruptly when he heard the sound of liquid dripping.

He saw the glass vase where the rose once lived turned on its side but not smashed, with water dripping down the counter onto a body.

Her body. There laid in a pool of blood was Kori. His Princess. His Angel. His Life.

His eyes widened and his mouth became dry. His biggest nightmare had suddenly become reality.

"K-Kori!" He yelled running over to her, dropping to his knees in front of her.

Her eyes closed peacefully, her hair spread around her like wildfire, now soaked in deep red liquid. Her body covered in her own blood clung to her like a second skin and the white rose from the vase lie next to her body, its stem also stained with blood.

"No..." He whispered quietly, tears escaping his blue eyes.

"NO!" He screamed at the top of his voice, his entire body shook in peril as he gathered her body in his arms and he pulled her head on his lap, stroking her face gently as his tears fell onto her.

"Please no, y-you can't do this to me "...he said quietly rocking backwards and forwards in an almost trance like movement. His voice was timid like a lost school boy.

He heard the sound of the ambulance sirens soaring loudly down the road.

Her blood now covered him but he did not care, he looked down onto his angel in disbelief.

Second later, paramedics came rushing into the house prying Kori's body away from Richard.

"Sir we have to check her" one of them stated, his hands slowly reaching for the body.

"NO SHES MINE!" he yelled clinging to her body like it was oxygen. Savouring her like she was his only object for survival.

**End flashback**

Even in death she was beautiful. A canvas of beauty. Not just from the outside, from the inside as well. She cared about everything and everyone; he just did not see how he could live without her. He had loved her from the day they had met, he knew he had to be with her; she was so perfect. They were to start a life together, start a family. He was supposed to marry her. All in a matter of moments everything was taken away from him; his life, his child, his rose...

He stared forward onto the plaque, which read in carved stone letters:

1986-2013

Kori Anders

A Beloved Friend

A Perfect Soul

A Beautiful Rose


End file.
